Parents Never Ask the Right Questions
by slyveoff
Summary: Ryuuko walks Mako home right after their date and hanging out with Satsuki.


"So. Did'ja have fun today?" Ryuuko asked nervously, worried that somewhere along the line she messed up what she really wanted to build with the other girl. Mako nodded and yawned.

"Mhm! Satsuki-sama's new haircut looks really nice and we ate good food and got lot'sa cute clothes. It was fun!"

"Ahaha, yea. We should wear some of the clothes we got next time, if uh, we do this again, of course. I was just thinkin' that we should 'cause it was fun n' all, ya know?"

"Eh? Of course we'll do this again, Ryuuko-chan! There were a buncha sweets I couldn't get this time." Ryuuko smiled and gave Mako a nod.

"Gotcha. Next time we'll get you some sweets. There's actually this one bakery I heard good things about so maybe I'll take ya there." Mako nodded her approval of this plan and rubbed her eyes. Ryuuko stared at her a bit before speaking up, "You tired?"

"Mhm." Ryuuko walked in front of Mako, back still facing her, and kneeled down a bit.

"Get on my back. I'll give ya a piggy back ride home."

"Yay! Thanks Ryuuko-chan, you're the best!" Mako exclaimed climbing onto her girlfriend's back. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ryuuko's neck and waist.

"'Kay. On one, two, three!" Ryuuko stood up and began walking with the smaller girl on her back. It was silent now, so Ryuuko presumed that Mako already dozed off. It wasn't uncomfortable for Ryuuko though. In fact, it was reassuring that even in the silence Ryuuko could still feel Mako's warmth and hear her small breathes as she dreamed.

When they reached Mako's house, Ryuuko maneuvered her way to the doorbell and waited until the family that took her in so generously when she first met Mako opened the door to greet her. The one to open the door was Mataro, who raised his eyebrows and gave Ryuuko a sly smile.

"You know where her room is, boss" Ryuuko's cheeks turned a little pink and she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't say it like that."

"Just sayin' it how it is." Mataro retorted, walking back into the living room. Ryuuko took her cue to walk up to Mako's room, its door open as if Mako had predicted this would happen and left it open so Ryuuko wouldn't have to struggle to open it.

Everything about the room just screamed Mako. There was no denying that when Bazaro got a real job as a doctor that Mako took the opportunity to use the money he earned to deck out her room in everything she ever wanted. After the fight club incident, Mako tried not to be too greedy so her room resembled the one she and Ryuuko shared when Mako was promoted to a One-Star.

Ryuuko took extra care in laying Mako down on her bed. For a moment she considered waking her up so she could change into her pajamas, but Mako looked so at peace Ryuuko decided to leave her be. She put the sheets on Mako and then kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Mako." She smiled a bit at her, wondering how on earth she could have ever met someone like her. She began to make her way downstairs and decided that she should at least say hey to the rest of the family. She walked into the living room, where the rest of the Mankanshoku family was watching a movie.

"Oy, just wanted to say hey before I left. Also someone's gotta lock the door behind me."

"Oh Ryuuko-chan!" Sukuyo exclaimed, muting the television and quickly getting up. "How was your date?"  
"A-Ah, it was fun."

"We actually wanted to talk to you. We have lots of questions to ask you, so sit!" Bazaro said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, sure." Ryuuko agreed. She would regret her decision to stay the moment she said down because once she did she was bombarded with questions regarding her relationship with Mako.

"When did you start liking her?"

"Well I guess it was around—"

"Did you two ever do anything before she asked you on a date?"

"Well no not exa—"

"What about Mako caught your eye?"

"I guess it had to be—"

"Do you want a long-term relationship with her?"

"Yea—"

"Why don't you live with us anymore? We miss you!"

"Well—"

"Yea. Mako doesn't go a day without talking about wanting to be with you, did you know that?"

"Yea, but—"

"You aren't going to break up with her by text tomorrow morning, are you?"

"That's so insu—"

"Do you have a job right now?"

"Uh."

"Would you be able to support Mako if you two start living together?"

"Well—"

"You'll look after her right? Protect her from any suspicious people?"

"Of cour—"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

Right about then was when Ryuuko figured she had answered enough questions and that it was time for her to go. Jeez, parents just never ask the right questions. Or rather, parents don't need to know the answers to the right questions.

**(Peri: sorry its short and probably has a lot of errors. im trying to keep up with the schedule but i have lots of work to do so if you do see any errors just message me and ill fix it asap! thank you and have a nice day!)**


End file.
